Ron's Present
by ShadowWriter94
Summary: It's the holidays at Hogwarts and Harry and Ron find a rather interesting book in the library. What follows changes their lives forever!


Ron's Present

It was the holidays once again at Hogwarts and as students eagerly packed their bags ready to catch the train home and see their families Harry sat on his bed wondering how fast he could fly around the school on his broomstick. As a student a few beds down from Harry struggled to close his case Harry wondered over and helped them out, it was little moments like these that made the loneliness that would follow be bearable.

As the final students filtered out of the dorms Harry sat in the common room and sighed heavily. "Here's to another lonely holiday…" Unbeknown to Harry someone was stood watching him with a mischievous grin on their face, sneaking up they jumped over the couch and into Harry's lap. "Cheer up misery, anyone would think all your friends had deserted you!" Harry nearly shot off the couch the person in his lap tumbling to the floor, grabbing his wand Harry brandished it ready to cast a spell and stop the intruder. "Harry, Harry, it's me Ron!"

Harry clutched his chest and tried to stop his beating chest. "Jesus Ron, you nearly scared me to death!" Harry narrowed his eyes at the ginger male on the floor before bursting into laughter and diving onto the other. The pair play wrestled before Harry finally pinned Ron down and grinned happily. "I thought you were going home?" Ron shook his head gazing up at Harry, the boy he respected so much. "I was going too but I spoke to mum and she said about staying here with you, she's going to send some sweets and stuff for us, she's got a real soft spot for you." Harry smiled and hugged his friend.

As the evening went on and the sun lowered down allowing the moon to rise the two boys headed toward the Great Hall for some food, it had originally been very few students that stayed during the holidays but as times were getting rougher and the evil forces grew in power more and more students had chosen to stay within the safety of the school, filling their plates up with an abundance of food the two boys found a quiet table and sat down discussing the plans for the night.

"I was thinking we could have a game of wizard chess, what do you think Harry?" Ron was chewing into a large chicken leg as he spoke and Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend, the two had grown close over the few years they'd known each other but Harry had always felt they had a connection deeper then friendship, he just never knew what it was exactly. "That sounds good Ron, you'll have to go easy on me though everybody knows you're the best wizard chess player in Gryffindor!" Harry tucked into his food his mind flicking through the memories he'd made at Hogwarts.

"I trust your plans include revision for my class Mr Potter!" Harry and Ron nearly jumped out of their skin, behind them stood Severus Snape, the potions master, Ron did his usual and shrank himself down to avoid Snape's glare leaving Harry firmly in the line of fire. "Of course, we were heading to the library after we've eaten to find the books you told us about." Harry had learnt quickly the best way to deal with Snape was to blindly agree with him, it was just easier that way. "Good, seen as you're both stuck here over the holidays I see no reason for you to fail the test we'll be having when everyone returns…" Snape began to walk away before turning back and adding. "Do remember to spend some time relaxing though." Harry and Ron blinked a little and stared at each, did Snape just be nice to them!

After filling themselves fill of food the boys headed toward the library, it was easily one of the largest rooms within the castle and normally they'd have no trouble finding the books they needed, but today they took their time, browsing through the shelves and for once actually taking in the sheer amount of books on different topics of magic. Harry turned to examine another shelf when his fingers traced over a book that seemed to purr, intrigued Harry slid the book off the shelf and widened his eyes upon seeing the title. 'Magic and its sexual uses!" Harry rushed over to Ron and tugged on his friend's sleeve. "Forget Snape's books, look what I found!" Harry shoved the book into the others hand and smiled seeing Ron's reaction, the ginger boy stared at Harry and seemed to flushed a dark colour. "D-do you think we should read it?" Harry nodded his head and the boys almost ran back to the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Jesus Harry, look at what she's doing to him!" The boys were sat on Harry's bed flicking through the book, every few pages featured moving images of various sexual acts and the two boys had quickly found themselves feeling rather turned on by it all. "He looks like he's enjoying it…" Harry shifted a little, his dick had hardened and was pushing against the fabric of his trousers, a quick glance at Ron showed he was clearly in the same boat. "Ron… do you think you can only do this with girls or?" Ron's eyes darted to Harry's and suddenly he felt, dazed, he'd often thought about doing things to Harry but never did because he thought it would be wrong, but now…

"I d-don't know… I guess guys could do it as well." Ron shifted a little, closing the book and pushing it aside Ron stared at Harry. "D-did you want to try anything?" Harry blinked a little, was Ron being serious, the look in his eyes said that he was being extremely serious. "Y-yeah, maybe just kissing though, you know, in case it doesn't feel good." Ron nodded his head and shifted onto his knees, leaning over he gently kissed Harry on the lips.

All at once Harry felt everything click into place as he found himself kissing Ron back, the feeling of a connection beyond friendship, this was it, Ron was more than a friend he was Harry's soulmate. Harry shifted so he was laying down and pulled down on top of him, the kiss never once being broken. Harry wrapped his arms around Ron and felt Ron's dick pushing against his own now, the only thing keeping them from touching was there clothes. After a moment they both pulled back from the kiss and Harry smiled at the ginger male on top of him. "That… felt amazing." Ron nodded in agreement and a little breathlessly said "Harry, c-can I do that thing to you…" Harry stroked Ron's cheek tenderly and nodded. "If you want too."

Ron nodded eagerly and began to undo Harry's trousers, his own lips crashing back into the others. As Ron tugged the others trousers down he felt Harry's dick spring free and graze his hand, even underneath his boxers Ron could feel a wet patch, pre-cum if he remembered correctly. Ron pulled back from the kiss and stared at Harry's bulge. "W-wow… you're huge Harry!" Ron grinned as he sae Harry flush a dark red and lent down kissing the bulge, worshipping it. Beneath him Harry was writhing in pleasure from Ron's actions. "D-damn Ron, that feels so good."

Ron continued to kiss and lick Harry's bulge through his boxers and laced his fingers with Harry's, he felt incredibly close to Harry right now, they had moved past simply being friends now. "R-Ron, stop teasing…" Ron grinned a little and slipped his fingers around the top of Harry's boxers before slowly pulling them down and revealing Harry's beautiful 7inch un-cut dick, seeing it there in all its glory Ron thought he might very well die of happiness. "It's beautiful Harry." Ron wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Harry's dick and slowly began to jerk him off, Harry let out a low moan of Ron's name obviously getting pleasure from Ron's actions.

Ron continued to slowly jerk Harry off watching Harry's face contort with the sensation, after a moment he lent down and slowly ran his tongue over the exposed head of the others dick, he had expected it to taste strange but yet it tasted warm and inviting, Ron soon worked into a rhythm licking at the head every time it become exposed from the jerking actions, beneath him Harry's moans only escalated in volume as a new sensation was added. As he licked the exposed head again Ron slid his tongue over the slit of Harry's dick causing him to arch up and moans Ron's name out loudly, Ron flushed slightly amazed that he was able to make Harry feel this way.

Ron decided that Harry couldn't take much more teasing and so took Harry's dick into his mouth replacing the jerking motion with that of his mouth sliding up and down, Harry's body gave a pleasurable shudder as he felt Ron's warm mouth wetting his dick. "R-Ron, this is… just wow!" Ron bobbed his head slowly to begin with but as Harry's moan quietened he began moving faster wanting to give Harry as much pleasure as possible. Ron began to caress Harry's thighs as he continued sucking the other off, pre-cum was oozing out of Harry's dick now and Ron had a feeling that Harry would cum soon.

Harry felt his stomach begin to tighten, was this an indication he'd cum soon. "R-Ron, my stomach feels strange, I think I'm gonna cum." Ron heard Harry's words and without warning took as much of Harry's dick into his mouth as he could, the other threw his head back and moaned Ron's name out loudly, god knows who'd be able to hear them. "A-Ah… Ron!" Harry shot several loads of his hot cum, eager to impress Ron swallowed them down, surprised by the pleasant taste until at last no more cum shot from Harry's dick, sitting up and wiping his mouth Ron grinned at Harry who looked extremely flustered. "Enjoy that?" Harry could only nod in response, standing up Ron with new found confidence stripped out of his trousers and boxers exposing his un-cut 8inch dick with a small cluster of ginger pubes above it. "Now, let's see how good your tongue is."

**[This is my first Harry Potter one-shot, thank you reading and please remember to R&R]**

**ShadowWriter94**


End file.
